Mortaz Headstone
Mortaz Headstone ("Morty" for short) is a Forsaken Mage who has a fascination with cleaning equipment and a staggering lack of imagination. Description A first glance would suggest that Mortaz is one of the living dead. A second glance would suggest "yep, he's a deadie all right." Blue skinned and green haired, his stooped back, withered skin and exposed bones leave no illusions as to his condition. He less walks as he lurches and stumbles, suggesting that even in life he was clumsy and inelegant. Of only average height, decay has left him shrunken and scrawny. About the only positive part of his appearance is the fact that his skin seems to be largely intact. As if trying to prove that he is a mage, Mortaz prefers to dress in flowing robes, and seems to put more effort into looking after his clothes then his actual person. He makes a conscious effort to look as much like a "real" Lordaeron mage as possible, as if to prove who he was in his previous life - never mind that the Foresaken put their stock in who you are now, not what you were before. For some reason, he always carries a broom with him. Sometimes he tries to use it as a weapon. Personality On the surface, Mortaz seems to be an incredibly dull and unimaginative person (or Zombie, if you prefer). He has very little creativity and rarely seems to have much worth saying. While he is a passable spellcaster, his methods and tactics are dull and routine, with very little room for improvisation. He does seem, however, to be somewhat obsessive about being a mage, as if he needs to prove that he is one. He becomes his most animated when discussing magical theory and its applications (especially blowing things up), but even then his knowledge seems relatively limited. Mortaz is very good at taking orders. If someone tasks him to do something, he will, without question, proceed to do it as quickly as possible. This has proven to be a good way to get rid of him in past. Like many Foresaken, he has few memories of his old life. He knows that he was a mage, but has no idea about his old life beyond that. His only clue came when he found a broom in the ruins of Lordaeron, and became convinced that it meant something to him. He determinedly carries it with him, as if it will herald some great revelation of his true nature. However, of late, he's begun to wonder if it didn't mean that he was an apprentice who was tasked with cleaning up instead. History Before the Broom Mortaz remembers very little of his past before his death and rebirth. He knows that he was a mage, and that he lived in Lordaeron, but everything else is vague. When he awoke in Deathknell, he had no idea of his identity, so instead he simply made up a name based on what came to his mind; that he arrived at "Mortaz Headstone" shows his lack of imagination. Upon reaching Undercity, he became a part of the City's mage community. Initially, he was excited at the idea of aiding its members in their research and developing new spells, as well as taking part in the Forsaken's long-term plans. Instead he found that the other members of the Mage community tended to look down on him and treat him as a general dogsbody and gopher, using him to go fetch things and run errands for their more senior members. They also asked him to clean things. A lot. Cleaning up Lordaeron Becoming somewhat disgruntled with this lifestyle, he set out to find his own path, traveling across Silverpine Forest and into the Hillsbarad Foothills to aid the Forsaken's cause against their various enemies, such as the Worgen, the Scourge and the surviving humans of the region. Along the way, he developed grand ideas of becoming a powerful mage and destroying all those who would boss him around or give him arbitrary orders. Except that he instead ended up being tasked with running errands and acting as a general gopher and dogsbody, but now with people trying to kill him along the way. Still complaining, he tried his best to make the best of the situation, chiefly through selling overpriced crafted robes on the Horde’s auction houses. He briefly hooked up with a small group of horde adventurers lead by a pair of incredibly hot Blood Elf twins, but they rapidly went nowhere. Travelling to Outland didn’t really give terribly many new opportunities to Mortaz; he was still acting as a dogsbody and gopher to whoever came along. Only now he was doing it on another planet, which seemed to be a vague improvement. On the other hand, as he was generally in the second or third rank of any given Horde expedition or force, he was generally restricted to “cleaning up” after everyone else. Aaaah, I’m on fire Ironically, Morty's greatest opportunity came after the Battle of the Wrath Gate. Having already been rejected by the Aunty Jack Show, he was amongst the forces who showed up to impress its leader. When things went bad, he managed to escape by blinking across the landscape until he became hopelessly lost in the middle of Dragonblight. In the aftermath of the battle (and finding his way back to civilization) he found that he had been inducted into the Aunty Jack Show as a provisional member. While initially his duties mainly consisted of sweeping the floor in Aunty Jack's workshop, he soon found that the Show had other roles for him to fulfil. He found himself more and more often in the font lines of any conflict, lobbing fiery destruction at the Horde’s enemies. And, while being generally a trigger-happy idiot, he seems to have earned a degree of admiration – or, at the very least, less hatred then usual – from Malebranche. The older Forsaken mage sees Mortaz as having the potential to actually learn and expand his skills and become, in his words “something approaching useful” Category:Characters Category:Horde Category:Forsaken Category:Mage Category:Aunty Jack Show Category:Articles by Darthfish